Known in the art, there are interchangeable computer monitor frame covers used for decorative or protective purposes. However, these typically cover the rectangular frame of the monitor and are not used for purposes other than decoration and/or protection.
In the field of cosmetics, products are promoted by being positioned adjacent monitor screens that show videos about said products. However, there is no close integration between such screen and said products. The same is applicable for products in other fields, such as pharmaceutical products, accessorial products, retail products, or the like. There is therefore a need in the market for a solution that closely integrates vendible products with those shown on a video screen.